


O voo dos cisnes

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: A visão dos cisnes era uma de suas primeiras e mais importantes memórias.





	O voo dos cisnes

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Spin não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela imagem. Era como se rebobinasse uma de suas primeiras memórias. Ela criança, admirando aquele céu coberto de cisnes. Os orbes mal cabiam em seu rosto, tamanho era o deslumbramento. Ao seu redor, os amigos não diziam uma só palavra. Há momentos para rir, há momentos para conversar e há momentos em que o silêncio é nossa única escolha.

Ela sentiu o toque em seu ombro. Stick. Um gesto suave. Íntimo. Os dois estavam juntos quando tentaram construir uma mina naquela região. Estavam juntos quando conversaram com Kaito, o único adulto que lhes deu ouvidos. A terra inteira foi comprada para o uso que quisessem. Mas que uso melhor do que deixar a natureza em paz? Deixar os cisnes crescerem? Deixar que fossem livres?

Com um suspiro, Spinner tocou seu rosto. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os dedos molhados. Estava chorando e não havia percebido. A imagem era linda demais. Parecia durar uma eternidade. Tinha gosto de infância. Tinha gosto de vida. Mas ela sabia que, cedo ou tarde, tudo iria acabar. Os cisnes não voavam para ser admirados. Eles tinham seu próprio destino.

E Spinner pegou-se pensando que aquela era sua mais linda memória. Não. Memória, não. As memórias são fotografias do passado. Mas Spinner vivia o presente. Não um filme. Um momento. E ela queria viver cada segundo até se tornar memória outra vez.


End file.
